Pokemon face fart
by MistressLilium
Summary: This is a little cross over with Gravitation and pokemon. Please R&R. Suichii and yuki come to meet ash, but ash has challenged them to a duel and pikachu is emo...yuki screws up again? What is happening!


Here is another one of my stories with Suichi and Yuki. I thank xxxDreamer7 for giving me the idea of a cross over with pokemon. Thank you soooo much and I hope you enjoy it. If you havn't read my previouse story of Suichi and the spandex hero. You wont understand this one. So I highly reccomend you read my others. Thank you!!

--

It was another peaceful day in town as ash walked down the street with his hands behind his head and pikachu resting on his shoulder. They had split ways with their friends for acouple days so they each could restock onthe things they needed, and get away from the hell that they had been living in with each other.

"Well Pikachu, it seems that we are gonna have another lazy day. What do you say we go look for some people to battle?" He said and looked over at his best friend pikachu because he was so lame that he couldn't find real friends that wouldn't only follow him because he owed them a debt of a bike, or only walked with him because they wanted to meet other hot girls. Pikachu perked his ears us and went "PIKA!"

"Great!" He said and took off running down the street towards a field where people usually battled eachother.

--

Suichi and Yuki both landed roughly on their butts as they fell from the tree. The last thing they remember was being at a hotel getting ready to share their manly love with each-other when BOOM they went flying threw the air and landed in the tree. Some manly love.

"OUCH!" Suichi yelled while rubbing his sore face and hoisting himself up above his manly lover. Yuki leaned up on his elbows while growling.

"You're in pain!? You landed on me you fat-ass!" He yelled and pushed the pink haired boy off of him to do a quick look around. It seemed that they weren't in Tokyo anymore. "Where the hell are we!?" He yelled. Suichi popped up in his doggy costume with big eyes and began sniffing around. His tail wagged back in forth as he shrugged.

"I don't know. But since there is no one around, should we costume up...trunks?" He said while holding up a truncks costume and began laughing very loudly. If you havn't read my other story "Suichi and the spandex hero, you wont get it. Yuki threw the costume away while yelling at his lover who was now peeing on a tree like a dog.

When he was finished pumbling his lover to a pulp Yuki noticed something running towards them as if they were on fire. Instead it was an idiotic looking boy with a yellow something on his shoulder. Suichi lifted his head and sniffed the air, then he started pouncing aroudn barking as if he were an annoying pomeranian. He hated those dogs.

"HEY HEY HEY YOU!!" The boy yelled while sliding to a stop and a background came out of no where with the yellow thing in a baseball outfit screaming "SAFE". Yuki sweat dropped slightly at the idiot.

"What do you want." He said with a scary aura surrounding him that made the boy "eek" and gulp.

"I was wondering if you and your pokemon wouldn't mind battleing us." He said while making a fist and getting a twinkle in his eye. Pikachu popped out of no where with fire in his eyes. Suichi and yuki huddled together with sweat drops.

"Poke-say-what?" Suichi asked and Ash fell down on his face as pikachu huddled into a corner to cut it's wrist. Then Ash stood up and yelled.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT POKEMON IS!?" He yelled while pikachu went wide-eyed at it's wrist in the background. "ITS THE SOUL OF THE WORLD! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" He yelled again as Pikachu tugged at his jacket holding up bleeding arms but the boy just kept yelling. "ARE YOU ALIENS OR SOMETHING!!" He yelled and pikachu went wideyed again at its wrist in the background before spinning around and felling over. Suichi just lifted his finger slighting and went "uhhh...your mouse is dead." He said but the boy kept yelling.

"IM TURNING YOU INTO THE POLICE!! BETTER YET! I CHALLENGE YOU AND YOUR UGLY POKEMON!" He yelled and laughed maniacly as fire rose up behind him, frying the poor pikachu that was bleeding.

"Ummmm." Was all yuki could say as Ash flipped backwards now appearing in a magicans outfit and a rose in his mouth. "I shall punish you!" He yelled.random sailormoon moment.

Suichi scratched behind his ear while laying down in his dog outfit and yawning. Yuki only lit up a cigg and ignored the boy. "PIKACHU I CHOSE YOU!" He yelled and pikachu stumbled forward with dark circles under it's eyes. "THUNDER BOLT!" He yelled and the pikachu squeezed its eyes shut and scrunched up as if it was constapated. A giant lightning bold come out of it and shocked both yuki and suichi.

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!?" Yuki yelled and went on a rage of curses as Suichi jumped up and held out his arms.

"I know what to do!" Suichi said and smirked wickedly. "If we win, you play with us. If you win...you can turn us in." He said and yuki yelled at him.

"Their mouse can frekin shoot lightning bolts! What the hell are you thinking?!" He yelled.

Ash only laughed more. "PIKACHU!! NOW FOR OUR MOST STRONGEST ATTACK!!" He yelled and summoned up his most strongest breath. But before he could yell anything Suichi yelled out an attack!

"HUMP LEG!" He yelled and dashed over to ash and latched onto his leg while starting to hump his leg like a dog. Ash froze instantly as Yuki let the cigg drop from his lips and stare in aww. Suichi then hopped off and laughed. "NUT BITE!" He yelled and latched his teeth onto Ash's nuts and began nawing at them like a chew toy. Ash screamed in pain as he fell over and started to roll around. "SLOBBER SOAK!" He screamed and pinned ash down while letting his slobber cover the boys face and snickered. "FACE FART!" he yelled and moved his butt over Ash's. The boy froze with a look of horror before Suichi farted right into his mouth. "Haha, caugth ya with ya mouth open bitch!" He yelled and rolled off of him as Ash crawled over to the tree and began throwing up.

Yuki was playing cards with the yellow mouse then Ash dashed back over wiping his mouth clean. "I'll kill you!" He yelled and yuki disappeared behind a tree. Suichi suddenly made a straight face as he growled. The sky above became dark and scary as sparks form between the two of them. Pikachu died in the background with a lilly over him as the blood rushed out of him.

Ash kept glaring at the boy as the earth began to break apart and steam rose up. Demons swarmed around the park as the grass died and pikachu slipped between the cracks into hell.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, and a passerby pulled out a knife and cut out a dougnut shape and ate it while walking away. Suichi growled at ash, ash growled back as they both twitched their fingers. Then Ash formed a fist as he ran towards Suichi. Suichi screamed like a little girl as ash went to land the killing blow, until they both heard someone yell.

"KAMAYHAMAYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" ANd a bright light came out from the behind the tree blowin Ash to little tiny bloody pieces. Suichi looked over and saw Yuki wearing the Truncks costume and smirking like a hero. His eyes turned to hearts as he jumped towards his love. Yuki opened his arms to his love while closing his eyes.

Then all of a sudden Suichi began wailing on yuki with his fists as his nose flared and fire once again covered the earth.

"I TOLD YOU! TRUNKS CANT USE THE KAMAHAMAHA WAVE DAMN YOU!" HE yelled.


End file.
